Pide Lo Que Quieras
by Kanako Tatsumi
Summary: One-Shot especial cumpleaños de Morinaga!


**PIDE LO QUE QUIERAS**

Era temprano por la mañana y ambos jóvenes se encontraban tomando sus desayunos, Souichi había preparado el café de ambos mientras que Morinaga preparó el resto.

Había estado en entrenamiento durante cuatro días y ya era viernes, no quería perder tiempo asique corriendo se dirigió a la estación de trenes logrando alcanzar el último, llegando a Nagoya durante la noche anterior.

Se encontraba extrañamente feliz, Souichi lo miraba con desconfianza, sin embargo, no quiso preguntarle, sabía que recibiría una respuesta extremadamente cursi y no quería hacerle frente, asique prefirió mantener la boca cerrada.

\- Y… ¿cómo van las investigaciones sempai? -

-Hasta ahora bien, no hemos tenido retrasos y van por buen camino-

-¡Qué bien!, después de clases iré a asistirlo un rato-

Aunque Souichi no lo demostró en ningún momento, saber que estaría allí en el laboratorio con él, hacía que sintiera cierta emoción. Cada vez era menos frecuente que lo asistiera, y hasta hace un tiempo atrás estaban todos los días juntos en ese lugar que incluso podría considerar como un segundo hogar. Ahora se sentía tan distinto.

Luego de terminar de desayunar ambos se dirigieron a la universidad, Souichi se fue directo a su laboratorio, mientras que Morinaga se dirigió a sus clases en donde fue felicitado por sus compañeros, como es muy sociable se llevaba bien con todos..

Al medio día ambos jóvenes se encontraron en la cafetería terminando sus almuerzos. Morinaga aún tenía ese extraño brillo en sus ojos, era como si esperara algo con mucha ilusión y Souichi no lograba entender que diablos era lo que sucedía.

-Oye, porque sonríes tanto, me asustas- le dijo con desconfianza.

El rostro del joven cambio, ese brillo y esa alegría se perdió un poco y cuando estaba por responderle Yamaguchi apareció -¡Morinaga! que bueno que viniste- palmeándole la espalda le dijo -feliz cumpleaños, ¿piensas hacer algo hoy? ¿Vamos al bar después de clases? Podríamos ir todos juntos, ya no queda mucho para graduarnos, hay que aprovechar-

Souichi entendió por qué tenía ese ánimo, a su parecer, extraño. Levantándose abruptamente de su asiento interrumpiendo la respuesta que estaba por dar el peliazul dijo -es hora, no te tardes- yéndose de ese modo sin decir una palabra más. _"Maldición, olvide por completo que era su cumpleaños, con razón que me miró de ese modo al salir del departamento. Este tipo, porque tiene que ser tan importante para él estas fechas, siempre tan idiota. Pero si no le saludo seguro se deprimirá y después tendré que aguantarlo con esa cara triste que no soporto ver… ¿Qué puedo regalarle? No tengo ni idea de que es lo que puede necesitar… o querer… y… ¿si le pregunto?, tal vez piense que no le tomo importancia y por eso no se lo que le gustaría"_ -Mierda-

… … … … …

En la cafetería Yamaguchi quedo un poco sorprendió por la repentina salida del pelilargo - ¿Todo bien con Tatsumi, Morinaga? -

\- ¿Eh? A si, si claro, es solo que debe entregar hoy sus informe al profesor Fukushima asique tiene prisa, será mejor que vaya, prometí ayudarle-

-¿Y lo del bar? ¿Vas a querer ir? -

-No creo que pueda, es que ya tengo planes- en realidad no tenía planes, solo quería estar con Souichi aunque a él no le importara que fuera su cumpleaños.

-Entiendo, bueno, será en otra ocasión-

Agradeciéndole Morinaga se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al laboratorio en donde Tadokoro y Miharu lo felicitaron, mientras que Souichi se encontraba concentrado mirando por el microscopio mientras tomaba notas en su libreta fingiendo no prestar atención a lo que los chicos le decían.

Un momentos después los jóvenes asistentes se retiraron a sus clases y en el laboratorio quedaron solo quedaron ellos dos ultimando los detalles de la investigación en completo silencio hasta que llegó la hora en que Morinaga debía de tomar la última clase del día.

-Sempai, me tengo que ir, ¿volvemos juntos a casa? -

-No, yo entrego esto y me voy ahora- le respondió señalando los informes.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en casa entonces- acercándose lentamente a Souichi le pregunto con tintes de dulzura en su voz y su mirada sutilmente triste -¿Puedo… darte un beso? -

Souichi se sonrojó ante su pregunta, miro a su alrededor, estaban en el laboratorio, y no le gustaba hacer esas cosas allí, pero pensó en que aún no lo había saludado y notó su leve tristeza, no quería que estuviera asi, asique solo accedió sin decir nada, agarrándolo de la manga de su bata para hacerle entender que estaba de acuerdo.

Morinaga lo abrazó de su cintura y hombros atrayéndolo a la calidez de su cuerpo. Se besaban con dulzura acariciándose con sus labios… se perdían en sus brazos… el tiempo se detenía a su alrededor un momento… el mismo universo les regalaba un breve instante en donde la existencia se reducía solo a ellos dos.

Separándose de sus brazos Morinaga le dijo -gracias sempai, ahora podré resistir hasta que te vea en casa- dándole un beso en la mejilla se dirigió rumbo a la salida. Estaba un poco bajo de ánimos, todas sus amistades se habían acordado de su cumpleaños y lo habían saludado, menos la persona que es tan importante para él _"no debería desanimarme, a sempai no le interesan este tipo de cosas"_ , aun asi le dolía un poco la indiferencia de su amado tirano. Haciendo ese sentimiento a un lado se adentró a su clase a soportar dos horas más.

Souichi quedó parado viendo como se perdía tras esa puerta _"este tipo, siempre se sale con la suya… ¿Qué es este ambiente?"._

Unos momentos más tarde Souichi salía de la universidad en dirección al centro comercial. Visitó una tienda tras otra sin encontrar nada que pueda regalarle. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de ese tipo de cosas.

Asi que pensando que pronto seria la hora de la cena se dirigió a un restaurant familiar en donde compró una cena para cada uno, y luego fue a una pastelería en donde compro un pequeño pastel de chocolate relleno con fresas _"al menos es algo"_. Y por último, pasó por una tienda y compró varias latas de cervezas y un paquete de cigarrillos mientras se quejaba por lo elevado del precio.

…

Morinaga había terminado con su última clase y al salir sus amigos intentaron convencerlo de ir al bar, él no quería ir, pero no podía decirle la razón del porque si quería llegar vivo al día de mañana asique al igual que a Yamaguchi les dijo que ya tenia planes, y les agradeció. Cabizbajo se dirigía a su departamento. Estaba algo deprimido, pero no quería que se le notara asique trato de animarse un poco recordando todas las cosas buenas que había vivido con su amado sempai últimamente, fue suficiente para que una agradable calidez invadiera su corazón _"sempai ha hecho tanto por mí, si no me saludo por mi cumpleaños no tiene que importarme, él me ha aceptado y con eso es más que suficiente, le haré una cena que a él le guste"_ pensó sonriendo sinceramente. Solo le bastaba pensar en él para alegrarse.

…

Con las cosas en mano se dirigió a su departamento. En cualquier momento llegaría su compañero de piso y en lo más profundo de él sentía que quería estar allí para darle la bienvenida. Dejó las bandejas de las compras sobre la mesita y se sentó en el sofá a fumarse un cigarrillo mientras esperaba su regreso con la ansiedad y los nervios recorriendo su estremecido cuerpo.

-Sempai estoy en casa- dijo entrando a la sala

-Bienvenido- le respondió serio, mientras todo su cuerpo le temblaba.

Morinaga quedó sorprendido al ver la mesita _"sempai… es que acaso, él…. ¿celebrará mi cumpleaños?"_

-Morinaga- Souichi le llamo sacándolo de sus cavilaciones acercándose al él dijo -pensé en darte un obsequio pero no tengo ni idea de que regalarte asique solo di lo que quieres y ya-

Tiernamente sonrojado respondió -¿de verdad me darás lo que yo quiera? - estaba realmente sorprendido _"al parecer sempai no se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir"_

Mirando hacia un costado intentando evadir la mirada de él le dijo -si idiota solo dilo-

Morinaga vio una perfecta oportunidad en este momento y no la desaprovecharía, había algo que siempre había querido hacer con su sempai _"tal vez me golpee por esto"_ pensó con picardía _"pero valdrá la pena si acepta"_ acercándose a él, le dijo en su sensible oído lo que quería.

Souichi se estremeció por completo, sonrojándose al máximo le gritó alterado -PERO QUE IDIOTA ERES, COMO SE TE OCURRE PEDIRME ESO-

-Vamos sempai, tú me dijiste que pidiera lo que quisiera, acaso ¿faltarás a tu palabra?

-Eres un maldito abusivo, siempre haces lo mismo-

-No te molestes sempai, ¿acaso no hemos hecho ya muchas cosas juntos como para que te avergüences por esto? No seas malo, es mi cumpleaños-

-Ha qué demonios, tu siempre te sales con la tuya-

Acercándose a él lo abrazo -gracias, muchas gracias sempai-

Momentos después Morinaga le decía -abre la boca sempai-

-No quiero, no sé cómo me convenciste de hacer esto-

-Vamos, solo abre la boca yo lo meto en ti-

-No lo digas asi maldito enfermo- Souichi estaba completamente sonrojado -no se como demonios logras que haga las estupideces que se te ocurren-

-Sempai, estamos solos en la privacidad de nuestro departamento, no tienes que avergonzarte-

Agarrándolo del cuello le dijo colérico -escúchame maldito, será la única vez que lo haga asique jamás en tu vida vuelvas a pedirme algo asi o te mataré, ¿entendiste? -

Morinaga tomó sus muñecas alejando sus manos para poner en seguridad su propia vida, sabia que la estaba arriesgando con esta petición, le dio un suave beso en los labios y con una sonrisa sincera que lo desarmaba por completo le dijo -gracias sempai, solo será esta vez-, tomándolo nuevamente en su mano le dijo -abre la boca por favor-

Souichi corrió la mirada, le avergonzaba sobremanera hacer esto, sin embargo, cumpliendo son su palabra, abrió su boca y Morinaga lo metió -no lo muerdas sempai-

-no fastidies-

-¿te gusta sempai? -

-Sí, esta buena-

-¡Me hace muy feliz que te guste! - le dijo con emoción -ten, come más-

-Te juro que si me vuelves a pedir que te deje darme de comer, te mataré, esto es ridículo Morinaga soy un adulto, no un niño-

El joven solo sonreía enternecido viendo a su sempai mientras era alimentado por él…

.

.

.

.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en el sofá, ya habían terminado de cenar y ahora estaban bebiendo cada uno una lata de cerveza.

-Sempai ¿sabes? como hoy es un día especial para mí, creo que los lectores de este pequeño fic quieren leer algo más…-

\- ¿Qué demonios está cruzando por tu cabeza ahora maldito bastardo? ¿y qué es eso de lectores de este fic? de qué diablos estás hablando-

Arrojándose sobre él respondió -de esto sempai-

-NOO SUELTAME IDIOTA, UWAA, NO DEJMMMM, POR AHÍ NO MORINGHAAA AH AH-

.

.

Fin


End file.
